2007 Spanish Grand Prix
13 May |number = 772 |officialname = XLIX Gran Premio de España Telefónica |circuit = Circuit de Catalunya |location = Montmelo, Spain |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 4.655 |laps = 65 |distance = 302.575 |scheduledlaps = 66 |pole = Felipe Massa |polenation = BRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:21.421 |fastestlap = 1:22.680 |fastestlapdriver = Felipe Massa |fastestlapnation = BRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 14 |winner = Felipe Massa |winnernation = BRA |winnerteam = |second = Lewis Hamilton |secondteam = |secondnation = GBR |third = Fernando Alonso |thirdteam = |thirdnation = ESP}} The 2007 Spanish Grand Prix, officially the XLIX Gran Premio de España Telefónica, was the fourth race of the FIA Formula One World Championship, which took place at the Circuit de Catalunya on 13 May 2007.'Spain 2007: 'Matador moment' means more for Massa.', crash.net, (Crash Media Group, 13/05/2007), https://www.crash.net/f1/race-report/58558/1/spain-2007-matador-moment-means-more-for-massa, (Accessed 13/02/2020) The race would see Felipe Massa sweep to victory, fending off race long challenges from the two of Fernando Alonso and Lewis Hamilton. Qualifying had seen an upset for the home crowd, as a late lap from Massa saw the #5 secure pole position, beating Alonso who had already crossed the line. Their respective teammates Kimi Räikkönen and Lewis Hamilton would share the second row, while Jarno Trulli got his in between the two s. Unfortunately for Trulli his race would not go to plan, for the Italian racer would stall his car on the grid and cause the start to be abandoned. He was subsequently dragged off the grid as the field were sent away to complete another formation lap, with the race shortened by a single lap. At the second attempt the race would get underway, with Alonso drawing alongside Massa into the first corner, only to squeeze the Brazilian and clip the side of the Ferrari. That contact sent the #1 McLaren skating across the gravel, and hence mean he had to scramble back onto the circuit behind Räikkönen, who had been beaten off the line by Hamilton. Massa was able to use Alonso's off to establish a small lead at the head of the field, with Hamilton having to defend from Räikkönen and Alonso. That was, however, until Räikkönen's Ferrari expired with an engine issue, joining Alexander Wurz, Mark Webber and Trulli on the sidelines. Scott Speed would have a more spectacular exit as his tyre failed on the start/finish straight, although that would not require a Safety Car despite the fact that bits of Bridgestone were littered across the circuit. As such the race would remain under green flag conditions through to the first round of stops, with Massa still holding a fair lead over Hamilton. Massa, however, would not have things go entirely his way at the stops, for a few errant drops of fuel would ignite on the back of the Ferrari. Fortunately his mechanics would put out the fire in record time and get the car back out without issue, and with his lead over Hamilton still intact. The second stint was less eventful, meaning it was down to the second round of stops to cause more excitement. However, the top three would remain stable with Massa still leading comfortably from Hamilton and Alonso, making the midfield the main source of intrigue. The main battle was between the two s and Giancarlo Fisichella, which came to a conclusion when the two Hondas collided as Jenson Button ventured out of the pits. The result was a broken front wing for the Brit as Rubens Barrichello escaped unharmed, although both would pick up a place as Heidfeld was forced to abandon fourth after a wheel nut had been improperly fastened. With that the race was over, barring a late relegation down the field for the s duel to a refuelling rig issue. Massa hence won the race at a canter ahead of Hamilton and Alonso, with Robert Kubica, David Coulthard, Nico Rosberg, Heikki Kovalainen and Takuma Sato claiming the remaining points. Sato's score was the first for since they joined the Championship in . Background For the first time since the inaugural season of Formula One World Championship there would be a three-way tie at the head of the field after the opening three rounds, with three drivers on 22 points. Fernando Alonso was technically ahead by virtue of a race win and a second place, while Kimi Räikkönen was second with a win and two thirds. Lewis Hamilton was third man in the trifecta without a win, while Felipe Massa had moved into fourth on seventeen points. In the Constructors Championship it was who led the charge, although their lead had been reduced at the head of the hunt. were the team to do the damage, moving onto 39 points, while had lost more ground in third, slipping 21 behind the Scuderia. , and were the only other scorers. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates the fastest driver's time in each session. Grid ** Trulli started the race from the pitlane after stalling at the initial start. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * Felipe Massa recorded the 190th pole position for as a constructor and engine supplier.'4. Spain 2007', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/2007/espagne.aspx, (Accessed 13/02/2020) * Massa claimed his fourth career victory. * Ferrari claimed their 195th win as a constructor and engine supplier. * Lewis Hamilton claimed the 400th podium finish for a chassis. * 40th podium finish for Fernando Alonso. * Takuma Sato scored the maiden points finish for as a constructor. Standings Victory for the second race in succession would move Felipe Massa into third in the Championship leaving Spain, although it was the only driver in the top four who had yet to win who led the charge. Indeed, rookie racer Lewis Hamilton had moved to the top of the Championship with his fourth straight podium finish, registering thirty points and a two point lead. Fernando Alonso had made way for his inexperienced teammate, while Kimi Räikkönen had slipped to fourth ahead of Nick Heidfeld. continued to head the charge in the Constructors Championship in Spain, having extended their advantage to nine points over in second. The Scuderia were, however, ahead on race wins by three to one, with an already daunting gap back to third placed . The German-Swiss alliance was, however, in a comfortable third ahead of , as and added their names to the score sheet. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. ** Includes points scored by before their exclusion prior to the 2007 Belgian Grand Prix. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Spanish Grand Prix Category:2007 Grands Prix Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Formula One races in Spain